


Hooked On You.

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretty Woman References, Pretty much a rip off, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reworking of the movie 'Pretty Woman.'</p>
<p>Gerard is working the streets to support himself and his teenage brother when he comes across millionaire, Frank Iero, who makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I ain't the one who's lost."

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a rip off of Pretty Woman. Let me know if you enjoy it!

“Are you shitting me right now? I bought you first class tickets to get your ass here and you’re telling me now, mid-fucking-party, that you aren’t coming?” 

Frank placed a hand on the cool glass of the window and leaned against it, gripping the office phone in his other hand. A muscle jumped in his jaw from how tight he was clenching it as he awaited an answer from his girlfriend on the other end of the line.

“Why the hell should I haul ass all the way to fucking Hollywood to attend your dumb ass business party when I see you maybe three times a month? We fucking live together and I barely see you! _You’re secretary sees me more than you do._ ”

Frank straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, leaning his head to the side to hold the receiver in place as he straightened his tie. He sighed a little and glanced down at the guests milling around the yard. “Are you coming to Hollywood or not, Jessica? I don’t have time for this shit.”

“Sorry, Frank. I just don’t have time for you anymore. Goodbye.” Frank dropped his head as he heard a click and the line go dead, sighing as he mentally added Jessica to his list of issues he had to deal with.

“Goodbye, Jessica.”

For a moment Frank watched the guests laughing and joking over their champagne glasses, he really didn’t feel like socialising anymore; especially not with assholes who were only interested in his money. Taking a deep breath, Frank headed for the office door and attempted to sneak out undetected.

“Sir!” Frank groaned and turned, deadpan expression on s face, and stared at is employee. He’d hoped the look alone would stop the young man dead in his tracks but he just kept pushing on through the crowd. “Sir!”

 

“What is it, Johnson?” Frank sighed. He really wanted to get out of this party as quickly and quietly as possible. He knew he was going to have enough trouble getting past his lawyer and, unfortunately, best friend, Bert. He’d been the one to throw this party in the first place, a chance to mingle with the Beverly Hills clientele, and Frank had apparently found himself unable to say no.

“Sir, there’s been an issue with the financial report from the Hudson company.” Johnson said all in a rush, Frank simply raised an eyebrow and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

“What kind of issue?” Frank sighed. He was starting to wonder what bunch of incompetent morons Ray had hired to work for him.

“The bank are refusing to hand over the reports. Hudson has asked them to block any and all access to their records and-“

“Johnson. What I recommend is that you call up whichever bank that old coot is with and tell them that you request the financials of the Hudson Company for Mr Frank Iero immediately or they will lose any and all business with me thus losing a huge chunk of credibility.” Johnson nodded and immediately pulled out his cell phone. “And Johnson?”

“Yes sir?” Jonson asked, finger hovered over the call button.

“Use your brain next time. That is, after all, what I pay you for.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” Jonson said hurriedly as he rushed away from his boss. Frank had made it very clear to all staff hired that second chances are incredibly rare in his office and if you screw up, you’re out.

Once again Frank made a beeline for the door keeping his head down a he went. He’d gotten about half way across the dining room when a familiar voice grabbed his attention, making him smile as he turned.

“Frankie! Long-time no see.” A woman, around the same height as Frank himself approached him with a smile. Frank adored that smile, once upon a time he was in love with it.

“Jamia, darling, how the hell are you? I heard you got married.” Jamia laughed lightly and placed a gentle hand on Frank’s arm.

“Well, I couldn’t wait for you forever could I?” Frank smiled and looked down at his shoes, only now noting the bump on Jamia’s stomach.

“And you’re pregnant?” Frank said, nodding toward his ex-girlfriend’s stomach. “You have been busy.” They both shared a soft smile before Frank spoke again, still light but with a serious undertone. “When you and I were dating, did you spend more time with my assistant than you did with me?

Jamia smiled, soft and fond. “Frankie, I _married ___him.”

After that they spoke briefly for a while before Frank scooted out, leaving a very confused Bert to follow after him. Frank could picture Bert behind him, flustered and red, as he chased Frank out to where the cars were parked. He always panicked when Frank left any social events, he was panicking about the money of course, Bert always invited potential customers and Frank always won them around. If Frank wasn’t there, it meant no money making. 

“Frank! Frankie!” Bert finally caught up to Frank in the parking bay where his limousine was currently locked in. “Where are you going? This whole party was in aid of you!” 

“Now, Now, Bert. Let’s not tell lies. We all know why you threw this party, you can practically see the dollar signs in your eyes.” Frank said as he wandered over to one of the parked cars, seeing it in pride of place at the front. “This yours?” 

“Frankie, I count you as my dearest friend, but yes. You also make me money and for that, I love you.” Bert grinned, smug and charming as always. 

“I said, is this your car?” Frank repeated, he didn’t want, or need to hear, Bert’s schmoozey bullshit he used on the customers and the women he came across. 

“What? Yes, why?” 

"Give me your keys.” 

“Again, what?” Bert said in a slightly panicked voice, the car was his pride and joy after all. 

“Give me the keys, I wanna get out of here.” Bert’s eyes widened as he pulled them from his pocket, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

“Please, I know you never listen to me, but please drive carefully. This car means more to me than my wife.” Frank took the keys and scoffed, shaking his head as he climbed into the warm leather driver’s seat. 

“Come on, Bert. You and I both know that everything means more to you than your wife.” 

“Frank-“ 

“Goodbye, Bert. Thanks for the party, it’s been wild.” 

Frank pulled away, grinning as he did so. Knowing that Bert was going to be panicking about is car all night was a reason to smile, after all, he didn’t bring Frank much joy in anything else. Frank tightened his fingers on the steering wheel and focused on the road ahead of him, realising he had absolutely no clue where he was going. 

For a moment he considered going back, just turning around and painting on a false smile to pretend he actually gave shit about any of the fuckers in there. He turned the rear view to get a look at his appearance, brushing his hair back and straightening his tie, when he caught glimpse of the scorpion tattoo on his neck and sighed. His father never approved of his tattoos, that’s what made Frank get most of them, but now as he stared down at his hands, he realised he was turning into the man he’d rebelled against. That thought alone gave him chills. 

Starting the car, Frank decided to keep going, leaving the house and party behind him. He needed a drink, something strong, in some dirty ass bar downtown. Somewhere that reminds him of what he used to be, of who he wants to be. 

-*- 

“Gerard? Gerard, wake up.” Mikey said impatiently as he shook his brother awake. He hated doing this every night, knowing what Gerard would have to do to get the rent, but they had no choice. Mikey himself was only seventeen and still in school, and Gerard took it upon himself to make sure his brother was fed and had a roof over his head. 

“Don’t worry, Mikes. I’m up.” Gerard grumbled, throwing back his bed sheets and stretching his arms over his head. “Keep your fucking shirt on.” 

Mikey rolled his eyes and slouched through to their kitchen area, hitting the switch on the kettle. “I would ‘keep my fucking shirt on’, Gerard, but the landlord was banging on the door earlier screaming about the rent. What’re we gonna do, Gee? We don’t have anywhere near enough to pay him.” 

Gerard dropped on the chair in front of their dresser and began rifling through the drawers, pulling out various make up products and underwear. Most nights Gerard just wore some tight jeans and a sexy shirt, but on the occasions where the boys were really strapped for cash, Gerard had to pull out all the stops.

“I’ll get all dressed up and make myself look real fucking pretty. You can grab a shift at Mickey’s. You know he hates cleaning up.” Mikey leaned against the door and watched Gerard apply a coat of deep red lipstick and sighed. 

“Fuck. Okay.” 

Half an hour later, Mikey is standing at the bottom of the fire escape clutching a pair of thigh high boots. They’re scuffed to shit and the zippers barely stay up but Gerard still somehow manages to work them, and look fucking good too. Gerard drops from the ladder and grabs the boots from Mikey, pulling them on before ruffling his hair and turning to his brother. 

“Do I look okay?” Mikey glances over the tight black dress Gerard is wearing and nods, smiling as he does. 

“Yeah, Gee You look great.” Gerard smiled and pulled Mikey closer to kiss his head. 

“Thanks, Bro. Now come on, let’s get to Mickey’s before some other fucker does.” 

Mikey cringed, hearing men catcalling his brother as they walked down the street but Gerard just ignored it, flipping his hair back and holding his head up high. They reached the bar and entered, waving over the barman and grabbing a handful of peanuts each. 

“Hey, Bob. Any chance Mikey can grab a shift tonight?” Gerard said, fluttering his eyelashes seductively and putting on his sexiest smile. 

“You know that pouty shit don’t work with me, Gerard.” Bob laughed, shaking his head. “But it just so happens I’m a man down for the foreseeable future.” 

“Really?” Mikey enquired, leaning in closer. “Who got canned?” 

“Jack. He spent too much time drinkin’ and not enough working, you know how it is. You can pull his shifts for now but we’ll have to work around your school work.” Gerard grinned and leaned right over, placing a kiss on Bob’s cheek. 

“Thanks, man! We owe you one.”

“Yeah, just don’t let me down kid. You start at ten.”

Mikey and Gerard left and made their way to Gerard’s corner. Everyone had their own place that they worked, some sharing their patch. Gerard shared his with a girl called Lindsey, one of the top girls on the street; and one of the toughest. Gerard saw her standing against a street lamp and wolf whistled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Yo, Bellato! You’re looking fine, baby girl!” Lindsey turned and grinned, flicking her cigarette to the floor and hitching up her skirt a little.

“You’re looking pretty fine yourself, girlfriend. Gimme a twirl, Gee.” Gerard laughed and spun, hearing Lindsey holler at him and Mikey groan.

“How’s things looking tonight?” Gerard asked as he hugged Lindsey.

“Slow as hell. Then again, Mondays are always shit.” Gerard sighed and looked at the cars speeding along the road. “I can’t wait to give this shit up and get to art school.”

Gerard turned to Lindsey and smiled, he’d always wanted to give art school a go himself, but he had Mikey to take care of and he took priority. “How much you got left to make now, Linds?”

“Three fucking grand. I’ll get there though.” She smiled, nudging Gerard’s arm. “How about you guys? Everything okay on your end?”

“Okay I guess, Bob gave Mikey a permanent job but that means he won’t get is pay check until the end of the month and the landlord is hounding us for rent.”

“Hence the dress.” Lindsey laughed. “You do look hot though, hopefully business will pick up soon”

Just then a car came screeching to a halt beside them, a ‘rich guy’ car as the girls called them. Gerard was pretty new to the street, he was the only guy too. He didn’t mind so much though, most of the girls were pretty rad about it. Lindsey moved toward the car, pushing up her cleavage and flicking her hair back, when she suddenly stopped and turned to Gerard and Mikey, smiling.

“You take this one, Gee. You need it more than I do.”

“Be careful, okay? Call me when you finish up.” Mikey said, grabbing his brother and hugging him close. “I better get back to the bar.”

“I promise. See ya later, Mikes.” Gerard turned to Lindsey and took a deep breath. “How do I look?”

“Hot as hell. Go get him, tiger.”

Gerard smirked and slipped past her, shaking his ass a little as he walked. He gently tapped on the passenger side window, hitching the skirt of is dress up so it sat just under his ass. The window rolled down and Gerard rested his elbows on it, looking at the driver with his sexiest smile.

“Hey, you looking for some company tonight?”

“No.” The driver said, frustrated. “What I need is some directions.”

“Give me thirty bucks and I’ll get you wherever you need to be, honey.”

“Yeah, Sure.” The driver said sarcastically, not even turning to look at him. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

“Alright-“Gerard said, turning to lean back against the car. “I ain’t the one who’s lost.”

The driver threw his head back against the seat and sighed, muttering ‘fuck’ to himself a few times before closing his eyes and resting his head against the steering wheel.

“Fine. Get in the car.”

Gerard smirked and moved around to the driver’s side.

“Move over, baby. I’m driving.”


	2. "I told you, I like the best."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to follow a very vague plot of Pretty Woman but change most of it up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're enjoying this and if there's any improvements I can make or whatever.

“This car is a smooth ride.” Gerard said delighted. He hadn’t driven since he and Mikey had left New Jersey and it was one of the simple things he missed. “It must be a dream to drive this thing every day.”

“I wouldn’t know-“The man in the passenger seat smiled. “It isn’t mine.”

“Don’t tell me this shit is stolen.” Gerard rushed out. “I can’t go to jail, man. I have a brother to take care of.”

“Do I look like I need to steal a car?” The passenger smiled, bright and wicked. “I could buy ten of these and not even dent my bank balance.” 

“Fucking show off.” Gerard said, smiling back. At least his guy had a sense of humour, not to mention that he wanted Gerard to talk and not just suck his dick.

“What’s your name?” The man enquired, pulling a silver cigarette box from his pocket. Gerard looked at him with a smirk-

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“What you want it to be?” The man quirked an eyebrow and Gerard laughed, reaching a hand out for the guy to shake.

“Gerard. Gee. Whichever.”

“Frank. Frank Iero. I just gotta say Gerard, you look pretty fetching tonight.”

“Look, dude-“Gerard sighed, a hint of amusement in it. “You don’t have to entice me or compliment me or whatever. I know I look hot, and you know I’m a sure thing; if you have the cash to pay that is.” Gerard dared a glance and smirked as he saw Frank smiling big beside him. “What you do need to do though, is tell me where the fuck we’re going.”

“Well, Gee, I was all set to go to a grotty bar, get wasted, and find some random chick to hook up with, but I think I’d prefer your company a little more.”

“That sounds great and all-“Gerard replied, making sure to keep his focus on the road. “But if you want my company, it’s gonna cost ya.”

Frank lifted his feet to rest on the dashboard and loosened his tie, thinking of how to politely ask his next question. He didn’t want to offend Gerard, not in the least, but he did want to spend at least part of his evening with him.

“So how much does it cost for your services?”

“Services?” Gerard laughed, light and hiccupy. Frank liked that sound, it was real and not staged for his benefit. “What am I? Your fucking chauffer?”

“Well,” Frank said with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smile. “You are driving my car.”

“And it’s costing you thirty bucks. A price that’s gonna keep rising if you don’t tell me where we’re going.”

“Ah, yes. The issue of time. Ballpark figure, how much for the whole night?” Gerard slammed on the breaks, eyes wide as he turned to a startled Frank in the passenger’s seat.

“The- the whole night?” Gerard choked out. Nobody wanted to keep him around that long. He was like a dirty secret, a chance for curb crawlers to live out their homosexual desires with a guy who can pass off as a girl. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Frank said, amused by the reaction he’d gotten from Gerard.

“First off, you need to give me one of those cigarettes.” Gerard said, relaxing a little and turning in his seat, Frank obliged and held out the box. “Now you gotta do the math. I’m a hundred bucks an hour and you want me for the whole night.”

Gerard never really charged by the hour but he figured he could probably squeeze a couple of extra dollars out of this guy in negotiations. He was lucky to be getting a chance with a rich guy at all, usually they just went for the girls. Plus he had Mikey to think about and he could probably throw Lindsey some extra cash for her school fund.

“I’ll tell you what, Gerard.” Frank said, leaning to light Gerard’s cigarette for him before lighting his own. “How about we bypass the math and I give you a thousand bucks.”

It took everything Gerard had not to show his excitement, he never expected that in a million years. Back in Gerard’s part of town, back where he and Lindsey walked the street, that was some serious cash. “Sounds good.” Gerard forced himself to say. “Now where are we going?”

\--*--

“Can I just run to that call box real quick?” Gerard asked as they reached Frank’s hotel, “I have to tell my brother I won’t be home tonight.”

“You wanna use my cell?” Frank offered, holding out his phone.

“Sure. Thanks.”

Gerard walked a few feet away from Frank, far enough to be out of earshot and dialled in Lindsey’s number. He waited, tapping his foot against the pavement beneath him as he hoped she’d be in.

“Yo this is Lindsey.” A voice came through the phone and Gerard glanced to see Frank eyeing him carefully.

“Lindsey, it’s me.” Gerard said hushed and hurried. “I need a favour.”

“Sure thing, what’s up?”

“I need you to stay at my place with Mikey tonight.” He heard a shuffling noise on the other end of the line before Lindsey’s voice rushed through again.

“What? Why? Where are you, Gee?”

“Remember the swanky car guy? He’s paid me a thousand dollars to stay the night! Can you believe it?”

“Holy shit!” Lindsey practically squealed through the phone. “Don’t worry, I’ll go tell Mikey what’s happening. You call me in the morning, alright? Be safe you.”

“Don’t worry-“Gerard smiled, glancing at Frank. “I will.”

“Everything alright?” Frank asked as Gerard approached him, placing a hand on the small of his back.

“Everything’s great.” Gerard said, smiling. “Shall we go inside?”

Frank nodded and Gerard started inside, butterflies filling his gut as he felt the stares of the hotel patrons. He refused to let them see his discomfort though, he wouldn’t be made to feel like the trash they thought he was.

“I have to say,” Frank whispered quietly beside him. “I’m curious as to what you’re wearing under that skirt.”

“Something very small and very sexy,” Gerard replied, a smile creeping onto his lips, “When we get to your room, you can get a good look.”

Frank smirked at that, leading Gerard to the elevator. “Fucking tease.”

“I have to be.” Gerard whispered, brushing his lips against Frank’s ear softly. “It’s my job.”

Frank could feel himself getting hard and silently urged the elevator to hurry the fuck up. There was something incredible sexy about Gerard, that was certain, but the way he moved, more gracefully than any woman Frank had ever met, it just made him want him more. Gerard was intriguing, he’d definitely sparked Frank’s interest. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, making Frank practically drag Gerard inside as he punched the button for his floor.

“You’re in the penthouse?!” Gerard asked, unable to contain his own excitement.

“I like the best and the penthouse is the best.” Gerard just nodded and whispered a quiet ‘wow’ to himself, making Frank smile to himself. 

“So-“Frank enquired as the doors opened on his floor. “Why the dress? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Gerard strutted ahead of him and slipped off his leather jacket, leaning against the door frame while Frank fumbled with the key card. “It’s empowering, I guess.” He shrugged, “There’s something about the way men want you when you’re dressed like this. The way the want to reach out and touch you, to take off the dress that got them so hot for you, but you get to say who and when. It makes you feel stronger. Plus I get more business like this.”

“Huh.” Frank replied thoughtfully, “I never looked at dresses that way before.”

“That’s because you never met me before.” Gerard winked as he walked past Frank into the apartment, laying down his jacket and bag. “This place is incredible!”

“I told you-“Frank called as he wandered over to the mini bar and poured them both a drink. “I like the best.”

“And you chose me,” Gerard said, fluttering his eyelashes, “I’m honoured.”

“I think you’ll find-“Frank took the glass from Gerard’s hand and slid it onto the bar beside them, leaning in to nuzzle Gerard’s neck. “You chose me.”

For a moment Gerard allowed his head to fall back as Frank mouthed at is Adams apple before moving back slightly and excusing himself to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing his lipstick had smudged a little on the glass, and rifled in his bag, pulling out a sachet of lube. Gerard had learned in his brief time on the game that he had to prep himself. The guys who picked him up never wanted to do it for him.

Gerard fumbled with the packaging, struggling to get it open when suddenly the door burst open and Frank was in the doorway. Out of instinct and shame Gerard hid the packet behind his back and stared at Frank guiltily.

“Please do not tell me you got drugs here. Just get your sit and go, I don’t want any of that in here” Gerard pulled his arm away as Frank grabbed him and stood firm defensively.

“I don’t do drugs, asshole! It’s- I just…fucking take it.” Gerard held out his hand as he felt himself blush under Frank’s gaze.

“That’s lube.” Frank said stupidly.

“No shit, Sherlock. I was going to, you know, since the customers don’t usually care to do it for me.”

“Oh…Oh! I owe you an apology. You know, I’m fully prepared to do that for you.” Gerard smiled despite himself and placed the small packet in Frank’s hand.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Frank took Gerard’s hand and guided him through to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Gerard sat on the bed, pulling off his boots, and turning to face Frank. “What do you want me to do?” Gerard said, pouting his lips as he smiled.

“What do you do?”

“Anything you like, except I don’t do face to face and I don’t kiss on the mouth.”

Frank nodded, as if he was thinking over his options, when Gerard pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him, pulling off his tie and popping the buttons on his shirt. “But you paid for the whole package-“Gerard said between kisses to Frank’s chest and neck. “You have me all night.”

A moan escaped Frank and he let his head fall back as Gerard pulled at his belt and unfastened his pants, kissing over his erection through his underwear. _‘I have paid a thousand dollars,’_ Frank thought as Gerard pulled him free of his underwear and ran his tongue over the head of his cock _‘I may as well make the most of it.’_

Frank lifted his hips as Gerard tugged at his pants, kicking them off when Gerard got them down. He sat up and ran his hands up Gerard’s thighs and up under his skirt, pushing the tight material up and over his head. “Black lace. Nice.”

“I like the best.” Gerard mocked as he pushed Frank back down and moved to lay between his legs, immediately taking Frank’s cock in his mouth. 

Frank groaned loudly and ran a hand into Gerard’s hair, gripping the bed sheets with the other. Gerard circled his tongue around the head and over the slit, making Frank’s hips buck up and push up further into Gerard’s mouth, Gerard just taking it as his lips smeared red lipstick all over Frank’s cock. Frank dared a look down and found his stomach clenching at the sight of Gerard looking so obscene. 

It felt incredible, the slide of Gerard’s lips and the stickiness of the rouge he was wearing, the way his tongue moved expertly over all the right places; Frank had never needed something so much. He could almost feel his problems melting away, at least for the night, and it was something he could really get used to.

With Jessica it was different, he thought, it was more about getting off as fast and efficiently as possible, nothing like the way Gerard was touching him. It was always missionary, get in, fuck her, and get out. It was essentially the way he ran his office, fucking people over to get what he wanted as fast as possible.

His stomach flipped dangerously again and Frank tugged Gerard’s hair, making him sit back to lazily jerk Frank off instead. Gerard’s hands were soft against his spit soaked skin and it was almost more than Frank could take, especially when he noticed Gerard’s own erection straining against the delicate thin lace of his panties.

“Gerard-Shit! Gerard, I want to fuck you now.” Gerard smiled and looked down at the dishevelled mess he’d reduced Frank to. He looked at the tie tossed above his head and the way his shirt was pushed open, no longer the crisp clean article it was when they’d first encountered each other, and his lipstick marking Frank’s slightly tanned skin. Frank was gorgeous, anyone could see that, but he was a hotter mess.

“How do you want me?”

“Get on your knees and hold onto the headboard.” Gerard nodded and moved into position, waiting as Frank fumbled around for the lube. “Do you have anything?”

“In my bag.” Gerard answered coolly, “Take your pick.”

“Jesus.” Frank said to himself as he picked out one of the many condoms in Gerard’s bag.

“I’m all about safety.” Frank grinned and shook his head, rolling on the condom and squirting the lube onto his fingers.

“You ready?” He asked as he ran his fingers over Gerard’s entrance, circling slowly as he waited for Gerard to answer.

“Always.” 

Gerard gasped as Frank moved his underwear to the side pushed the first finger in, hooking and curling it before adding a second. He bit down hard on his lip, breathing slow and heavy, feeling himself stretch to accommodate Frank’s fingers. Gerard had only ever had three people pay for full sex with him and none of them had ever taken the time to prepare him like Frank had. Frank was fast becoming his favourite client.

“Alright.” Gerard hissed, turning his head to Frank. “I’m good to go.”

“Are you sure?” Frank asked, sliding a hand up Gerard’s side and down his back to play with the waistline of Gerard’s panties. “I know I’ve paid for you but I’d rather like it if you enjoyed it too.”

“Don’t worry-“ Gerard half moaned, pushing himself back onto Franks fingers and letting is head roll back on his shoulders “I’m good.”

Rubbing some lube over his dick, Frank pressed closer, guiding his dick to push gently inside. He moaned, loud and obscene, as Gerard’s heat over took him. He was tight as well as hot and Frank almost came then and there, especially when Gerard gasped out his name.

“Fuck-“Frank groaned breathlessly, pulling out and slamming back in. “You’re so much tighter than I expected.”

Gerard laughed, tightening around Frank and making him choke out a strangled string of curses. “I haven’t been with many guys.”

Frank leaned down, kissing across Gerard’s shoulder as his hand slid down to grasp at Gerard’s erection, running his thumb over the head as he jacked in time with the movement of his hips. Gerard moaned loud, letting his jaw fall slack as he wrapped is fingers around Frank’s, moving their hands together over his swollen erection. Gerard had never come during sex before, the punters usually just got themselves off, but right now he was pretty fucking close. Something he voiced to Frank as he pounded in harder and faster.

“I’m almost there, Gerard. Come for me.”

As if on cue, Gerard came, covering their hands and his stomach. Frank pulled his hand away and gripped both of Gerard’s hips, feeling the lace of the panties under his palm. He was close, so fucking close, but when Gerard pushed back and clenched around him, Frank came so hard he almost saw stars.

For a few brief moments they stay still and breathless, trying to gather themselves before Frank pulled out and threw his condom in the waste paper basket by the bed. Gerard excused himself to go and clean up and Frank remained where he was, listening to the sound of the shower and giving himself some time to compose before he got up and made his way to the balcony, grabbing a bathrobe and his glass as he did.

He tried to find a reason why keeping Gerard with him for the night was a bad idea, why hiring Gerard in the first place had been a bad idea but no matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was how good he felt and that seemed reason enough to keep him around. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, seeing Gerard had also put on a bath robe, and made his way toward him.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Gerard smiled, somehow shyer than he’d been only a few minutes before. “I’m not sure where you threw my dress.”

“It’s fine,” Frank shrugged, placing a gentle hand on Gerard’s arm. “I’m not sure where I threw it either.” Gerard shuffled awkwardly, looking down as Frank stared at his face. “You’ve taken off your make up.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. The shower made it run pretty bad.” Gerard said quietly, looking back up at Frank.

“It looks better. You’re naturally beautiful.” Gerard smiled a little wider at that, blushing, making Frank grin and laugh lightly.

“You’d think nobody had given you a compliment before.”

“Maybe nobody has.”

Frank took another moment to observe Gerard, taking in his features. He could definitely see why he could pass off as a girl, he did have a pretty feminine face. The makeup masked what was beneath though the soft pink of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes. There was just something unique about him. Frank couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“You want a drink?” Frank asked, noticing Gerard staring at the glass in his hand.

“Please.”

Frank wandered over to the bar, Gerard following and began picking up various bottles. “What’s your poison?”

“Do you have soda? I don’t really drink.” Frank raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes as he leaned to grab a coke from the fridge. ”You seem surprised?”

“I am, kind of.” Frank said honestly as Gerard took the can from him “I’ve always had the preconception that…um…people in your profession, that you do it for either drugs or alcohol.”

“Some of us do. In fact, most of the girls I know do it for that reason. I do it to support my brother, my friend does it to pay for art school.” 

Frank sat on one of the stools against the bar and watched Gerard curiously. He wanted to ask questions, to get to know Gerard, but he didn’t want to impose either, he was only there for one night after all. He thought for a moment, thought about how much longer he’d be in town, about how much more he could learn about Gerard, and sparked an idea in his brain.

“Gerard. I’d like to make you a proposition.”


End file.
